These Wings of Mine
by ichigolynn
Summary: Setsuna is a lonely warrior on a journey to wherever fate takes her. But what surprises will she encounter? OOC, shoujo ai, AU, and KonoSetsu! Yays!
1. Chapter 1

_Italic_ _are thoughts and time changes._

Thanks a lot to my beta reader - Lady Penguin - a.k.a. my mommy (not really)

Disclaimer : I do not own Negima or any of the characters. Although I would love to have Setsuna..

* * *

These Wings of Mine

by ichigolynn

Chapter 1

"It...it's a girl !" Said one of the servants, there was silence. "S-she has white wings..albino...it's an omen."

"Throw her out." A male voice.

"What? She's our child !" A female, the human mother.

"No child of mine is a white-winged abomination." He said while walking out of the room, leaving three adults with their jaws hanging.

"Ojou-sama...what should we do?" Said a female servant.

"Prepare the babies' and my things."

"What are you thinking of?"

"I'm going to run away from this man and take the children."

"Y-yes..."

"He won't have any of the children." Sounds of rustling from the two servants preparing their mistress' items could be heard.

"Setsuna...I'm going to take you and your brother with me okay?" The baby cooing, mother smiling. "I'm leaving when it's midnight."

"Yes, ojou-sama."

_-Hours later, midnight-_

"Ojou-sama, we wish you, and the young masters' luck and safety." The two loyal servants said while bowing to their mistress.

"Thank you, I wish you luck also."

"We will be fine, we will always be loyal to you." Smiles from the three.

"Well then, I should go. Take care."

"You too, ojou-sama."

_-A couple minutes later from that departure-_

Faints sounds of panting and running. "_I have to hurry or they'll find me._" She thought, while opening the gate and hopping over a fence leading to the forest. Almost tripping over a hidden log, she yelps, loud enough for the guards to hear.

"What was that?" Said the first guard.

"I didn't hear anything." Said the second.

"I'm sure I-" Cut off from the commands of the elite guards.

"Ojou-sama is missing ! Find her and the children !"

"Well...I think that's what I heard." He said while running towards the forest.

"Master, we have news that the ojou-sama and the children are missing." Said a shaken servant.

"What ?!"

"It seems that the ojou-sama's two loyal servants assisted...in her escape."

"...I see." He said gruffly.

"What should we do?"

"Bring her servants here."

"Yes, master."

_-A few moments later-_

The two servants, being dragged by their arms to the master. "Kneel down."

"Y-yes master." He stares at them with disgust for a moment.

"You helped the mistress in escaping I hear?"

"No master, we didn't do anything of the sort." Said the male servant.

"Is that right.."

"Yes master."

A scoff. "Kill them."

"M-mast..." Sentence ended with the sounds of blood splatting against the floor, and heads falling from two broken bodies.

"Clean this up now." Head servant bowing to said master.

"Yes master."

"Captain, come here." Captain of the elite guard also slightly frightened.

"Yes sir?" Eyes cold with anger and blankness.

"Find the traitors."

"The mistress and the children?"

"Yes, find her and my son."

"What about the white-winged one?"

"Kill her."

A gulp from fear. "Y-ye..yes master."

"_Maybe I lost them already...I ran so far..."_ She thought while running into the forest with two babies in her arms and a clothed pack on her back."_It's quiet...too quiet..I should hurry._" Taking a turn from the river, she found an abandoned cabin. "_This'll be a good hideout, but...they might find me here._" She ducked into a bush and waited.

"See anything?" Said a faint and distant voice.

"Nothing sir."

"Damn, we lost them. The master is going to kill us." Said the captain.

"He won't really kill us right?"

"..."

"Sir?" The captain's eyes full of fear.

"Pray to Kami he doesn't kill us..." The captain walking back to the mansion. "Let's go back now. It's been four hours."

"Yes sir." Marching footsteps slowly becoming faint.

_-A couple of minutes later-_

"_I think it's safe now._." Walking into the cabin, floorboards creaking with each step. "Hey guys look, this is our new home.." Both babies sleeping soundly in her arms. "_This isn't so bad...there's a kitchen and one other room..._" She thought to herself while examining the cottage. "_There's still some kitchenware here...and some clothes. Perfect, just what I needed._"

_-Same time at the Crow Demon Clan Mansion-_

"Master...we have lost her." A growling known to be from the master when he is mad, no, pissed. "We..we are sorry master."

"Then die for your failure." He grabbed his nodachi, Korosu and slashed his elite guards, one by one, bodies piling. "Servants." He said while cleaning Korosu.

"Yes sir?" The servants said.

"Clean up this mess." He mumbled while heading to his training room to kill some punching bags.

* * *

_Seven years later_

_Sakurazaki Setsuna age 7_

Hair flowing in the breeze freely, eyes sparkling with accomplishment, standing tall and proud. "Onii-chan, I found some berries over here !" Said a little girl.

"Setsuna where are you??"

"I'm over here !"

"Ah, there you are." Mumbled Yuu, her 8 year old onii-chan, while stumbling into the bushes.

"Mom will be proud right?" A moment of hesitation, eyes glistening with hope. Then, laughter.

"You betcha, she'll be proud of ya."

The moment of laughter was broken, when a dog suddenly appeared from the bushes, growling at the two. "O-onii-chan.."

"...Yeah?"

"I..I'm scared.."

"Don't worry, I'll distract it while you run, got it?"

"Un..yeah.." Grabbing a nearby stick, Yuu ran towards the dog hitting it while Setsuna was climbing out of the bushes.

A couple of seconds later when Setsuna was successful in getting out, yelps and battle cries could be heard. Setsuna tried to decipher which yelps were the dog and which were from Yuu.

"Setsuna !!"

"Onii-chan?" Her brother laughing for a moment.

"I did it, the dog ran away." He said while crawling out of the bushes.

"I knew you could do it !"

"Well then, let's get these berries to mother." He said while holding the berries with his shirt.

"Y-yeah !"

Running footsteps made by little kids could be heard a couple yards from the cottage. "_Oh man, that must be Yuu and Setsuna._" Thought their mother.

"Hiii mom !!" Said the two in unison.

"Hey you two, what's that you have there?"

"Setsuna found some berries !"

"Wow, I'm so proud of you Setsuna, you too Yuu." She said, while bending down to pat the two on their head.

"We're gonna go change now mom."

"Get ready for lunch then, okay?"

"Yeahhh mommy." The two yelled back while heading to their room.

_-A couple minutes later-_

"Hey mom." Yuu said while stuffing his mouth with rice.

"Don't eat with your mouth full dear, and yes?"

Taking his time with chewing now, he swallowed the remaining rice in this mouth. "I heard from the kids passing by the river that there would be a festival tomorrow all day !"

"And I'm supposing you want to go?"

Two pairs of dark brown eyes puppying to a light brown. "Can we please mommy?" The two on their knees and putting their hands together begging.

A sigh. "Okay okay, as long as you go in the morning, and not nighttime."

"Y-yes !" Said the two while jumping up and down with joy."

"Now finish your lunch and help me make a blueberry pie with those berries you got.

"Yay, blueberry pie !"

The sun had risen, early morning breaks. The mother wakes up, still tired and laggy. Yawning for a moment. "_Maybe I should rest for a while longer..._" While looking at the two small children sleeping beside her. "_Yeah...I'll do the chores later.._" She thought, while going back to sleep.

_-2 hours later_-

"Mommy, wake up. Mommyyyy wakeee uppp..." Said the Setsuna to her mother. "Can me and onii-chan go to the town festival now?"

"Uhn...?" Eyes squinting. "Huh, oh okay. Yeah..come back soon.." Mumbled the mother as she slipped into slumber once again. The little girl burst with happiness while she was putting on a cute sky-blue kimono.

Yuu sat on the floor looking at her with glee. "C' mon Setsuna, we're going to be lateee..." He whined.

As Setsuna and Yuu headed to the nearby town, they were stopped by four boys around their age.

"Hey you worthless hanyos !" Said the fattest one, who seems to be the leader of the group.

"What do you want?!" Yelled Yuu, getting into poor battle stance.

"Hah, we don't have to answer to the likes of you !"

The boys started throwing rocks at the defenseless two, while yelling insults at them.

"S-stop it!!" Setsuna tackled the leader of the group down and started punching him in the face.

"Setsuna, stop it. That's enough !" Said her brother while pulling her off the fat boy.

"Y-you...hit me!" The boy then got up and ran back where he had come from, while being followed by his friends.

"We'll get you next time." Mumbled one of the older boys.

Setsuna and Yuu sat on nearby log while rubbing their bruises from the earlier fight. "Ne, onii-chan, are you okay?" Asked the frail little girl while showing real concern in her eyes.

"Yeah...I'm fine. How about you?"

"I'm fine too onii-chan...do you think we should tell mommy?"

The little boy thought for a moment. _"If we tell mom, she might be worried about us again." _Then replied. "Nah, we shouldn't make her worry. So, since that's over with." Jumping off the log. "Let's go to the festival !"

Eyes glistening with joy, "Uhn ! Let's go !"

_-Several hours later-_

"Hey you two." Said the mother while the children were walking in the doorstep.

"Hi mom, we're home." Although the boy had stated the obvious, the mother smiled.

"Did you two have fun?" She asked while cutting some vegetables for the later dinner they would be having.

"Yep, there were so many fireworks !" The little girl said while jumping up and down.

"I see, that's good. Well, go get changed now then."

"Okay mom." Running into the bedroom and changing into more casual clothing, her mother came in.

"Yuu, you better eat your vegetables or no candy...Setsuna?"

The mother with a horrified expression on her face. "Wha..how did you get these bruises?"

"Candy Setsuna??" Her brother came in and saw the scene unfolding in front of him.

"_Oh...crap..._" Thought Yuu. "It's nothing mom, really, me and Setsuna fell on our way home." Yuu said while panicking.

"Are you sure?"

Yuu hesitated for a bit. "Y-yep !" Thinking himself. "_I-I just lied to mom..._"

"Okay...just let me get something for that though.." Going into the closet and grabbing some wraps and medicine.

While preparing dinner, Yuu and Setsuna's bruises were being tended to. "Ow...ow mom...OWW !!" Screamed Yuu.

"Sorry honey, but I'm done." Setsuna sat there giggling at her brother rubbing his bruises. "There, time for dinner guys." After the meal, the three headed to bed, succumbing to sleep.

* * *

_Seven years later_

While waking up early as always, Setsuna headed out of the house to train and hunt for food with Yuunagi, a nodachi that was left behind by her sensei, who had died due to a demon attack. Sprinting and then jumping on top of a nearby tree, standing there for a moment, examining the beautiful rising sun. Trained ears hearing rustling in the bushes, she leaped atop of the tree branches professionally like a ninja and spotted her prey, a deer that was eating some berries from a bush. "_Heh, this'll be too easy._"

Unsheathing Yuunagi very quietly, she jumped off of the branch that was directly above the deer and struck. "_Yes!_" A clean hit to the head. She cleaned Yuunagi with a cloth and slid the nodachi back into it's resting place by her side. Inspecting the deer, she smiled. "_I can't wait until dinner. Mom and onii-chan are going to be so proud._"

Grabbing the deer and throwing it over her shoulder, she heard a loud explosion with her trained ears. "..._What was that? ...Oh no._." She ran as fast as her legs could take her, and she stopped. Stopped running when her worst fear came true. "Mom...? Onii-chan...?"

"Setsuna, DUCK !!" Yelled her brother while tackling her to prevent a wolf demon from claiming her head.

"W-what happened?" She said while trying to regain balance from being tackled.

"Those wolf demons appeared out of nowhere and started destroying the side of our cabin."

Yuu, getting up and grabbing his nodachi, Onkei. "Setsuna, I'll distract the leader while you attack. Okay?"

"Y-yeah...but where's mother?"

Older dark brown eyes tearing up. "She..." Near the cabin, a body covered in a pool of blood. "S-she was caught in one of their attacks..."

"M-mom...that bastard.." Clenching Yuunagi with anger. "Let's go onii-chan."

"...Yeah." Yuu, now running towards the leader and slashing at his eyes. "Setsuna, I got his eyes !"

"He can still hear onii-chan !"

"Oh yeah..." Said her brother while scratching the side of his head.

Looking down at her nodachi. "_Let's take him down with one hit Yuunagi._"

"Hyakuretsu Ōkazan, Hundred-Strike Cherry Blossom Slash." She mumbled while drawing a circle with her sword. A flash of light, the wolf demons being slashed one by one instantly. All, but the leader of the pack.

"_C-crap, he's strong to be able to live through Hyakuretsu Ōkazan.._" The wolf demon, seeing his chance, runs towards Yuu and slashes him on the side with his claws when blocking against a slash from Setsuna.

Yuu collapses and clutches his waist, blood pouring out from that gash. "Onii-chan !!" Said Setsuna while blocking the leader's attacks.

"I-I'm fine...just take care of him.."

"Okay, I understand." Setsuna with visible tears streaming down her face. "_C'mon Setsuna, no tears now.._" Wiping away her tears, she flash steps behind the wolf and stabs him multiple times before roundhouse kicking him on the side of the head.

Leader wolf, now howling from the pain on his back tries to runs away, but fails when Setsuna throws Yuunagi aiming at his head. Yelping, he finally collapses and dies. "And stay down !!"

"S-Set...Setuna.." Yuu called to her, while laying on his back with unsteady breathing. Setsuna's turns to Yuu, running towards him and kneeling beside him.

"Y...yeah?"

"T...take..me...to mo-mom..." Holding back the tears, She leans in closer and grabs a hold of Yuu's arms and carries him to the still, red body. Placing him down gently, and standing back up and she jogs over to the wolf demon to retrieve Yuunagi.

"H-hey mom..." Said Yuu while lifting his hand with trouble trying to cup his mother's cheek. "I...I'm sorry for..not protecting you better.." Walking back to the two, Setsuna finds herself not able to watch the scene and turns around. "Set-Setsuna..." He said, while crying, and knowing how much his sister blames herself for everything. "K-keep in mind..it wasn't your fault.." Smiling, and looking at his mother and sister. "I-I love..you guys.."

"But it is my fault !! If I could have killed the demon with that hit..." Setsuna turns to face Yuu, but is welcomed by the scene of her two beloved family members laying in their own pull of blood and dead. "O-onii-chan...okaa-san.." Letting out the tears she was holding back so much, she drops to her knees.

A flashback of her brother and mother clouds her head.

"_Nah, we shouldn't make her worry. So, since that's over with."_

"_S-she was caught in one of their attacks..."_

_"Hey you worthless hanyos !"_

_"Mommy, wake up. Mommyyyy wakeee uppp..."_

"_I-I'm fine...just take care of him.." _

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Candy Setsuna??"_

"_Setsuna, DUCK !!"_

"_S-Set...Setuna.."_

"_I-I love..you guys.."_

_End of Flashback_

Having noticed that she had been crying on the ground for an hour, she stood up, wiping her tears, and then started digging with her hands. For her mother and brother, everything was for them.

_-3 hours later, afternoon-_

"I think that's good enough, right onii-chan?" She said while smiling. "Yeah, it's good." Picking up Onkei, she planted the nodachi on top of her brother's grave. "Onii-chan...okaa-san, I'll miss you guys, but I have to keep on going. Right? I wouldn't want you two to haunt me for not moving on." She said while looking up at the sky. "Well then...till next time.."

Turning around with Yuunagi at her side. "Let's go where fate leads us." She said to Yuunagi, and started walking.

* * *

**Author's notes – **

Onkei means grace, favor, blessing, benefit.

Yuu means superiority, gentleness

Setsuna means moment, instant

Hanyo means half-demon

Korosu means to kill

This is my first fanfic, so sorry if it's really bad. (sweatdrop) Please R & R.


	2. Chapter 2

_Italic_ _are thoughts and time changes._

Thanks a lot to my beta reader - Lady Penguin - a.k.a. my mommy (not really)

Disclaimer : I...do not own...Negima, if I did, there would be lots of nose-bleeding from a certain samurai. :D

There's going to be a lot of point of view changes. I find it easier to write with the characters' point of view and not my own. So sorry about that. Ahahah... -runs away-

These Wings of Mine

by ichigolynn

Chapter 2

**-Konoka POV-**

They're coming, I have to hurry. Father, where are you? There blood, bodies, and fire everywhere. Father, I can't take it, where are you? Running towards an empty hall, looking back, there are bandits chasing me. Laughing, with bloodied weapons. Come here little girl they say. We won't hurt you. I know it's a lie. So I keep on running, finding anyone I know to help me. I trip over a body and stumble into a room, breaking the screen door. F-father ! He's laying on the ground, bleeding, asking for help. I'm at a loss for words. He calls my name. K-Kono..ka...

* * *

_Konoe Konoka age 14_

"...oka..." What is this...? Who's calling me... I hear...bells.. "..Kono..." It's faint...but someone is calling me. "Konoka-ojou-sama !" My eyes snap open. Did someone just yell in my ear? What the hell, can't I sleep in peace.

"What do you want?!" I yell uproariously, being greeted by the sight of my red-haired friend with bells on her two side ponytails...kinda reminds me of a ripoff from Sailor Moon, uhm..don't tell her I said that.

She teases me by calling me with honorifics. I know it's necessary, but I don't like the feeling of being called "Ojou-sama" by a friend. Also, sorry, but I'm very grumpy in the morning.

"It's time for your arranged dates ojou-sama." I groan, Father, why must you always set me up on meaningless dates with rich, annoying womanizers. "Okay..." Even with complaining in my head, I willingly agree.

"Konoka, did you have another nightmare?" She asks me while tilting her head to the side with concern in her eyes.

"..Y-yes..." These nightmares have been more common since 3 months ago, although I do not know why. Whenever I have dreams or nightmares, they usually come true. So I do not know what I should do about this. My father told me not to worry, if bandits were to attack, we could easily fend them off with our men.

A piece of cloth suddenly tightens around my waist, I yelp in slight pain. "Ow..." Oh yeah, I'm wearing a kimono today, my thoughts seemed to have made me daydream a bit...

"Is it too tight, Konoka-chan?" She asks while her left eye twitching a bit, apparently trying to suppress the urge to laugh at me.

I grind my teeth together and answer. "Nope, it's perfect Asuna."

Now slightly scared, she waves her hands in front of her face while stammering. "M-maa, l-let's get going now." Then smiles and runs away.

"Hey Asuna !! I can't run in a KIMONO !!" I said while almost tripping over myself. Sad, I almost fell on flat ground.

"Konoka-ojou-sama, are you okay?" A passing by servant asks. "Y-yeah, I think so." Slightly blushing from the embarrassment and small bit of anger caused by Asuna.

"That's good. Eishun-sama said he is waiting for you in the dining room." I smile to her to show that I'm glad to know. "Okay, I'm coming..." I mumble while walking in a waving motion towards the dining room.

"Konoka, you shouldn't walk like that." My father says to me as I enter the room. "Yes, Father." Standing up straight, I walk to him and give him a kiss on the forehead. "Good morning Father." He chuckles. "Good morning to you too Konoka."

"So where is he?" I ask my father. "Where's who?" He asks me while having a pure clueless look on his face. "...Father...where is the person you set me up with..?" I tell him with a sigh. "Oh yes, he should be here soon."

As if right on cue, a man looking like he's from the Yakuza, around the age of 30 I'm guessing, walks in as if he owns the place. "So where's the gal." He says with a smirk.

My father smiles and motions for him to come over. "She's over here." He says, while pointing towards me.

Being as scared as I was, I had an urge to jump out the window and run for my life, yelling "THERE IS A PEDOPHILE IN MY DINING ROOM !!" ...But alas, I did not. Instead, I bowed and gave him the best smile I could muster. "Nice to meet you, my name is Konoka." I said while waiting for his response. "Hah, you can call me Kaito." Sticking out his hand, I reluctantly shake it.

_-10 minutes later-_

"Well then, where shall we go, Kaito-san?"

He smiles briefly before looking forward. "Let's go walking around over there." He pointed towards a small forest.

"Uhm...okay." I replied, biting my lower lip nervously. "Don't worry, I won't bite...hard.." I had the sudden urge to slap him right then and there with a couple side dishes of whoop-ass, but being the polite girl that Father raised up to be, I did not, sadly.

As we were walking in the forest, Kaito stopped for a moment. "Heh, I think this is good."

I wonder for a moment. "What's good?"

He yelled, "C' mon out guys !" Then, four ugly, big muscled men, wait, did I mention ugly? Anyways, they emerged from the bushes with crooked smiles. "So Kaito, you've gone down to little girls I see." Said one of them.

"Don't judge a book by it's cover, this one's rich as hell."

I knew he was a bad guy, there was just something wrong with that man.

Feeling a presence behind me, I glance to the side from the corner of my eyes and see a red flash, with the faint sound of bells. "You guys won't get away with this."

"Now now, ojou-chan. You don't have to be so cliché." Kaito said while chuckling and walking towards me with perverted looks. Disgusting.

"I'm serious, unless you want to get beaten up like a pulp, you should just walk away." I said while putting up a brave face.

They all laughed like it was the funniest thing they ever heard. "Don't be so serious ojou-chan. We just wanna kidnap you and make your father give us some money."

My eyes widened a bit at that comment. This is why I hate dates given to me by Father. I sighed, then replied. "Fine, if you don't know what's best for you, I should teach it to you."

Kaito scoffed. "Hah, you think you could take all of us on?"

"No, but she can." As soon as I said that, Asuna jumped out from behind me with her big-ass sword, grinning her goofy smile. "Hey there, Konoka. Want some help?"

"Told ya." I said with a triumphant attitude.

"Just because she has a sword, doesn't mean she can beat all five of us." One of the men said with a grin.

"Well then, bring it." Asuna said getting into her fighting position.

"You got it little girl !" They said in unison, while charging at Asuna. I, however, ducked in the bushes to avoid getting hammered by Asuna's sword. With one swipe of the dull side of her blade, all of the men, including Kaito was flung backwards a couple yards.

Standing up with trouble, Kaito said, "You're gonna get it, I'm bringin' Evan...never mind ! I'm going to. Kick. Your. Ass !!

I jumped out from the bushes and scoffed. "You think you can beat us? We'll be ready !"

Kaito stuck out his middle finger and ran away. Wow, what a sore loser. Right after he ran, his friends helped each other up and followed him.

"Uh, okay...that was...soooo hard." Asuna stated with sarcasm while swinging her sword over her shoulder. "Let's go back to your dad." She smiled while walking towards our mansion.

"Yeah !"

_-A couple minutes of walking later-_

"Back so soon?" Father said while drinking some tea.

"Uhm...about that...Kaito was trying to kidnap me and make you give money to him." As soon as I said that, Father spat out his tea and almost fell out of his chair.

"Say wha...?!"

"It's true Eishun-sama. I had to follow her because I had a bad feeling about that guy." Asuna said, while crossing her arms and putting it over her chest.

"Well are you okay?!" He said, rushing towards me and expecting me closely. "Y-yes Father...I'm fine since Asuna was there." He sighed and relaxed a bit. "Thank Kami, and thank you Asuna."

She blushed a little, but quickly regained her serious attitude. "It was nothing, but sir, I disagree with setting Konoka-sama on these dates." I fidgeted a little at being called with honorifics, but nonetheless let it go.

"I know...but unless we can find an omiai for Konoka, we can't have an heir to the Konoe Family or the Fujiwara Clan." He said while sighing and looking at his feet.

"Father, I can find my own prince in shining armor. So please, just let me handle it." I said while giving him the puppy dog eyes. Even if he does send me on dates, he loves me too much to disagree.

He thought for a moment, then sighed. "Okay, if you promise to find one before the end of the year, I'll stop." My eyes changed from puppy dog to extremely happy dog. That didn't make sense, but you know what I mean. "YAY !!" Anyways, I glomped him so hard that he fell backwards dragging me down with him.

"Ow...that hurt Konoka.." He said while rubbing his head. "Ahaha...sorry Father." I stuck my tongue out playfully.

Asuna helped us both up while patting the dirt off from my kimono. "Ojou-sama, you should go get changed."

I nodded while bowing to my father and went to my room.

"I'm kinda tired... Maybe I should take a nap." I slid off my kimono while folding it neatly and put it on top of my drawer. I then slipped into a tank top with short shorts. I was so sleepy that I fell asleep the same minute I laid down.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in the dining room _**-Narrator POV-**

"Eishun-sama." He turned around,

"Yes, Asuna?" The auburn-haired girl looked concerned. "The man that Konoka went on a date with, Kaito."

"Hm? What about him?"

She stopped for a moment as if thinking. "He said that he would come back with his brother and attack our town. Did you happen to do some research on him?"

His eyes widened a bit. "N-no...he came to me and asked for a date with Konoka.."

Asuna's left eye twitched. "C-crap...he might really come back for a fight.." Eishun turned and stared at the window.

"Well then, if he wants a fight, we'll give it him." Asuna nodded in agreement. "Asuna, get the men ready."

"Y-yes sir." She then ran off to do his bidding.

* * *

_In Konoka's room -_**Konoka's POV-**

Konoka, go find Eishun-sama ! I'll defend the entrance ! You smile at me...Asuna...why are you crying? Will I see you again? I reluctantly listen to you and run towards Father's room.

Father where are you? Fa-...Father..? Wha-what's wrong with you? Why aren't you breathing? Why are you bleeding...so much..? My knees lose their strength and I fall to the ground, crying.

You'll be okay, don't worry. A soft majestic assures me. I'm here, you'll be okay. Then you hold me in an embrace.

Fire...blood...bodies.. How come, how come you aren't disgusted by this sight?

It's because...I've seen this before...with my brother and mother.. I gasp and cover my face with my hands. I-I'm sorry...

Don't worry, it's not your fault. You tell me while placing your arm over my shoulder with such gentleness. I have to move on for them. So you should too. Then you smile at me while taking my hand and start running...

"Konoka wake up !" I squint my eyes to see darkness and Asuna's eyes glowing in the dark.

"Wh-what's going on?" I ask sleepily.

"We're under attack !!" My eyes snap open and I stand up in a shooting motion.

"Say what !?"

A stray arrow of fire comes into my room and comes straight for me. Asuna, acting on sheer instinct uses her sword and slashes the arrow before it came within 3 feet of me. "You okay?" She asks.

"Y-yeah, thanks."

"No problem." An explosion shakes us back to our sense of panic. "Konoka, let's go !"

I nod. "Let me change first." I grab my shirt and shorts, then slip into them and chase after Asuna.

We arrive at the entrance of the mansion and see a bloody battle. Just like my dream, bandits. Although my men were quite skilled, they were drastically outnumbered. Asuna stops and turns around to face me. "Konoka, you have to find your father, I'll take care of things here. Okay?"

I start to tear up, but stopped by Asuna, putting her hands on my shoulder and hugging me closely. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. I don't die that easily."

"I...I got it.." I turn around and run towards the mansion.

* * *

_A couple miles away from the Konoe village _**-Narrator POV-**

Trained ears on full alert. "What was that?" She thought to herself after hearing an explosion. "W-was that an explosion...?" Stopping in her tracks, she climbed up a nearby tree and looked in the direction of the sound. "...There's trouble.." Jumping branch by branch, she hurries to go closer to fully examine the situation.

* * *

_Back at the mansion -_**Konoka **

"Father where are you?!" I yelled out in all directions hoping to get an answer. "Father !" Coming towards the hall leading to my father's room, I saw piles of servants' bodies' everywhere. "...Father?" I said while walking in the broken door, seeing him. "Father !" Motionless on the cold ground, eyes wide, stricken with fear. "Father...?" My words...falling on deaf ears.

* * *

_In the forest, a couple of yards from the village _**-Narrator POV-**

"Hm...so it's an attack by the bandits.." Jumping down from the branch she was sitting on, she walked over to a nearby bandit and asked him, "Why are you attacking this village?" No reply, the bandit simply just swung his sword towards her, but failed when she grabbed his wrist and twisted it. "I just asked you a question, but seeing as though you attacked me, it's now my problem." She elbowed him in the face, hearing a cracking sound. "Time for some fun..." She ran towards a group of bandits and started roundhouse kicking them in the face while dodging their blades.

Closing in on Asuna, she noticed that Asuna wasn't the same as the bandits. "Hey you, girl with auburn-hair."

Asuna turned and noticed her, thinking that she was an enemy, Asuna readied her sword and lunged herself at the girl. "My name is Asuna !"

"Hey hey, calm down girlie." She said, while dodging Asuna's slashes. "I'm a passerby, no need to be so rough."

Asuna, slightly convinced, but didn't lower her sword. "Who are you?" She asked the girl.

"Just someone who passed by and heard an explosion I guess." She said while blocking a hit to her back from a stray arrow without flinching. "It seems as though you need some help, I assume?"

Asuna pondered her thoughts for a moment, "_Should I trust her...? But, we do need the help."_

"Yeah, we would like some help, as you can see we're outnumbered." Asuna said while attacking a bandit coming straight for her. "But...can you find Ojou-sama for me?"

The stranger nodded. "Sure, where would she most likely be?"

"I told her to go look for her father. So possibly his room." She said, examining the young warrior.

"Okay...so, where's that?" She said while assisting Asuna in fending off the bandits.

"Go into the mansion, head straight until you see a hallway, then go left, and then take another right." Asuna pointed towards the mansion. "The mansion's over there, please hurry."

"I got it." She then ran towards the mansion while remembering the directions given to her. _"Let's see...straight into a hallway is seen, then a left. and then a right... You're kidding me.." _ Seeing the bodies of the servants', she entered the room cautiously and quietly.

* * *

**-Konoka's POV-**

"F-father..." I sniffled and couldn't stop myself from crying. Then hearing footsteps behind me, I turn to see a handsome girl, with raven black hair, a nodachi, and sharp, dark brown eyes. "W-who are you..." Feeling slightly relaxed by this girl, but I don't know why.

"I'm Setsuna, your friend Asuna told me to find you. You are the ojou-sama, correct?" I nodded. "M-my...name is K-Konoka.." She smiles at me, holding her hand out towards me, patiently waiting for me to grab it. "Let's go Konoka." She says to me softly, "It'll be okay, I'm here."

My crying ceased almost all at once when I took her hand. I felt at peace with her for some reason. Looking back at my father, I started to sniffle, but I held down the urge to bawl out again.

"It's okay, don't cry." Setsuna said to me, then closing our distance with a hug, and combing my hair with her fingers. "Let's go now Konoka, Asuna will be waiting for us."

* * *

**-Setsuna's POV-**

Walking into the hallway filled with bodies and blood, I cautiously entered the room at the end of the hall. There was a girl on her knees, crying for the man that was in front of her. It must have been her father... She turns to me with watery eyes. So pretty...why must you cry. Looking at her closely now, she had chocolate-colored hair, light brown eyes, and was pretty to boot.

She then asked me who I was. I told her my name, "I'm Setsuna." She seemed to have relaxed a bit at seeing me, my appearance was ordinary. So I wonder why she had that look on her face... She tells me her name in return, but stuttering it. "M-my name is K-Konoka.." Konoka...what a nice name...

I offered her my hand, and she took it, without any hesitation. She looked back at her father, having the face of wanting to cry again, and I told her, "It's okay, don't cry." Then remembering what my mother used to do when I cried, I hugged her, and combed her hair. Konoka seemed to like it, so that was a success. "Let's go now Konoka." I grabbed her hand again and led her to the entrance of the mansion.

* * *

**-Narrator POV-**

"Get them you worthless goons !" Yelled a certain Kaito to his bandits.

"Calm down you numbskull." Said a female voice. "Have patience." A "bonk" sound was heard.

"Y-yes Evangeline-sama." Akaru mumbled, losing his almighty attitude and rubbing his head from being bopped.

"Now then, the girl that you were talking about...she comes from a wealthy and powerful family?" Evangeline asked while squatting down and looking from above to the scene below them from a hill. "Y' know, if she isn't, it'll be your head.

"D-don't worry ! I assure you, she is. Although her red-headed friend is feisty.." Kaito stated while sweat-dropping with a nervous smile on his face. _"Man, the boss is scary...even if it is to get some blood..."_

"Well, let the show begin." With a wave of her hand, a robot appeared at her side. Wrapped in a cloak, with green hair.

"Boss, you're going to fight??" Kaito asked with a questioning look. "It's not like you."

"Heh, you're right, I'm just here to watch. You and your bandits have nothing to do with me. " At the end of her sentence, she jumped up and ...flew, in seemed, with her robot at her side.

"Chachamaru." She called to her robot servant.

"Yes master?" Bowing her head slightly awaiting orders from Evangeline.

"When we're done watching, make me some tea."

"Yes master."

* * *

Once again, thank you for reading. Please review; reviews are food to writers. :D Thank you to Shinmei swordman and nolens volens for your review, I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible. If I find a way to fix my laptop charger of course...BUT, my drive for KonoSetsu will make me drag my dad to Target to get a new one. :D

Setsuna : W-what is KonoSetsu?? -readies Yuunagi-

Me : Uh...a...band? :D

Setsuna : You're lying, I can feel it. -powers up Ki-

Me : Uh...no I'm not...w-wait, this isn't DBZ !! -panics- KONOKA, YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS HERE !

Konoka : Setsuna there you are ! No wait, don't run away !! Come backkkk !

Setsuna : Damn you Mizuki !! -runs away-

Me : I'm sorry, I panicked !

Konoka : Don't be mean to Mizuki-chan ! -chases-

Me : Gee, nice couple. -sweatdrop- Anyways, don't forget to review !

-nudges reader to review button-


	3. Chapter 3

_Italic_ _are thoughts and time changes._

Thanks a lot to my beta reader - Lady Penguin

Disclaimer : I do not own Negima, sadly, but if I did, there would be lots of nose-bleeding from a certain samurai. :D

Sorry for the late update guys ! Been very busy with school and yadda yadda..

* * *

These Wings of Mine

by ichigolynn

Chapter 3

She was running, bells ringing in every direction, taunting her. Endless hallways and turns, a very big empty building with no use for itself. "Asuna, are you there? Where are you ?!" Auburn hair flashes by in the corner of her eye catching her off guard, the sound of bells ringing faintly once again. Slowing down her running to a walk, and proceeding towards a corner in the hallway. "Asuna….?" She calls again, but the attempt is in vain, no one answers. Nearing the turn, she captures the glimpse of two women, holding swords, both fighting each other, and bleeding severely. "A-Asuna..?" One of the women was her guardian and her childhood friend. The other, was beautiful, she had white hair and red eyes. Although, those eyes showed sadness in them, she had tears in the corner of her eyes. "Setsu…." Was all the girl could utter out from her frozen mouth before the beautiful girl before her, stabbed herself in her stomach and winced in the pain, then, collapsed in tears. "I-I'm sorry Konoka…."

Silence.

"Konoka are you there? Helloooo…." Asuna said while waving her hands in front of her ojou-sama's face trying to wake her up. "Wake up Konoka, wake up." Squinting and regaining her sight, the image of darkness and light was emitting from a fire a couple feet near her. Setsuna sitting back on a tree trunk with her eyes closed and sword near her right side. Asuna, kneeling beside Konoka, concerned. "Are you okay Konoka?" She said once again trying to get her attention.

"A-Asuna...?" Said Konoka while she was rubbing her eyes and gradually sitting up from her sleeping position. "What's...up..?" Fire crackling and burning through the night air, stars shining and lighting the sky beautifully."Uhnn..?" She sounded out while wondering why she was waken up from her nightmarish slumber.

"You were tossing and turning in your sleep Konoka, are you okay?" Asuna asked with a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"I...h-had... Never mind, it's okay." Konoka said while forcing a smile at Asuna, she didn't want her best friend to worry about her. "It's nothing, don't worry."

Asuna tilted her head to the side and moved in closer to get a better look at Konoka. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, don't worry Asuna.." Konoka felt warm drops of liquid fall down and dance on her lap. "Ah...what's this..?

"Konoka..." Konoka felt the urge to just give up her facade and fess up. Asuna placed her hand on the girl's shoulder. "You're crying." Then pulled her into a hug. "Are you okay?" She said, confused at the matter, but only knew that she needed to comfort her friend.

"I don't know, I- had another nightmare.." She said while putting her head between the warrior's shoulder and neck.

Asuna responded by patting and rubbing her friend's back to calm down the girl. "Don't worry, I'm here for you. Nothing bad is going to happen." Konoka raised her head and looked at her friend. The young warrior gave her a familiar trademark goofy grin with a thumbs-up. (Think Naruto's Dattebayo! face) Asuna got up and punched the air. "I got your back, ojou-sama." Then, she winked at Konoka, she blushed slightly at the warrior's action, but nonetheless, smiled back.

Rustling of clothing was heard behind Asuna, and then a hand found it's way to her shoulder, causing her to jump out in surprise. Turning around, she saw Setsuna smiling with her arms folded.

"S-Setsuna?!" Asuna squeaked out when she turned around. "Did w-we wake you up?"

The young swordsman, still smiling answered. "A little, I just heard the situation." She walked past Asuna and over to Konoka then kneeled down on one knee while putting her hand on the girl's shoulder. "Konoka, don't worry about a thing, you have me and Asuna to back you up no matter what." Konoka felt more tears coming out, but smiled while she tackled Setsuna into a hug. Although taken back a bit by the action, she returned the embrace.

"Th-thank you Setsuna, Asuna." Both girls nodded to the 'ojou-sama' and the silence was broken by Setsuna.

"Well then, let's get some rest so we can take off early tomorrow." Konoka dried her tears and nodded while slumping back down to lay down. Asuna did the same thing when she walked over to her place beside a tree, just like Setsuna, and sat down while resting her head.

"Good night Setsuna, Asuna."

A grunt, possibly from the auburn-haired girl, then a reply. "Y-yeah, night."

Setsuna followed suit and chuckled. "Good night guys."

* * *

-_Six hours later, 5:30-_

Leaves blowing in her hair as she spots her target, clothing rustling in the early breeze, morning dew glistening through out the grass. A waterfall, perfect for her morning ritual of training, and to catch breakfast. As she took out her small knife, she burrowed her brows and concentrated on the running stream, then, threw the knife across the stream, striking a fish and nailing it on a tree. _"Yes, just a couple more than breakfast is served !"_ She thought to herself as she jumped across the stream and retrieved her weapon and bounty. Repeating the same actions, she managed to catch a few more fish, enough to feed a family and then some. _"Hm...maybe that's enough." _Then, she took out a long piece of thin rope, and tied the fish together by their gills, followed by throwing them over her shoulder. Taking a couple steps towards the campsite, she heard a noise.

Rustling in the bushes.

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"...What the fu--_"

Before she could finish that thought, a figure appeared from the bushes with red hair in pigtails with bells holding them together. The figure was grinning and flash-stepped behind the girl, the figure took out her sword and held it at the girl's head. Both girls giggled.

"Nice try Asuna." The girl said, then vanished as she appeared behind Asuna, held her small knife at the aurburn-haired girl's neck. "I win, again." Asuna slumped back and dropped her sword. "You gotta practice some more before you can beat me." With that, the girl winked at her.

"Setsunaaaa...no fair..." Said the girl while she got up with Setsuna's help.

"No fair? I was holding almost twenty pounds of goddamn fish with only one hand free. Now you're talking to me about 'no fair'?"

"Th-that...dammit.."

"Yes, that's what I thought." Setsuna lowered her knife and chuckled again. Asuna got back up and turned around to face the fisherman. (Fisher..woman? Lolz.)

"I got an idea Setsuna-Sensei !" Asuna chirped cheerfully at the girl, Setsuna burrowed her brows.

"Does this involve you calling me Setsuna-Sensei...?"

"Ye--" Before Asuna could even finish her sentence, Setsuna walked away with the fish and back to the campsite. "W-wait !! Setsuna-Sensei, come back !!"

"Nope." Asuna knew what this tone was, it was a sarcastic, evil, and a 'I wanna be alone or I'll kick your ass, so leave.' warning, Konoka always used this on Asuna when she called the girl ojou-sama too much, or when she teased her even more so.

The red-haired girl gulped and froze in place. _"If Konoka can inflict that much wrath as a woman scorned, I wonder how much Setsuna can do _-gulp- _to me..."_

A couple minutes later of Asuna standing there frozen, she came back to reality when she realized that Setsuna was gone and that she was bad with directions, and could easily get lost. "OH, AH, OH MY KAMI !!" She quickly ran in the direction where Setsuna disappeared to, but little did she know, there was a very big tree in the way.

_BAM, KR-THUD_

Yes, she hit it, VERY HARD.

(Setsuna sweatdropped anime style a couple yards away from Asuna when she heard the girl headbutt the tree)

Alright, so being the caring person that she is, Setsuna walked over to the unconscious girl and sighed. "You _really_ have to start training."

Asuna's eyes popped open, and she squealed out, "So does that mean you're going to train me ?!"

Setsuna hesitated and thought for a moment. _"I guess it wouldn't hurt to teach her a few things here and there..."_ She looked at Asuna and said, "I'll train you, if you can keep up with my intense training in the mornings too." With that, the cheerful girl on the floor jumped up and hugged the young swordsman.

"YAY ! I won't disappoint you Setsuna-Sensei."

"Okay, but one thing."

"Yes ?"

"Don't call me Setsuna-Sensei."

"Uh, okay."

"Now then, let's go back to the camp before the ojou-sama wakes up and starves."

"Y-yeah !"

With that, they both headed for the campsite, well, more like Setsuna leading and Asuna clinging to her shirt, afraid of getting lost and hitting a tree again. About what felt like one hundred miles of walking for Asuna, she couldn't take anymore walking and fell on the floor panting and trying her best to squeeze out her remaining few words. "G-go on wi-without m-me..."

Yes, very cliche-like, but anyways, Setsuna squat down and said to the exhausted girl, "...You do know that we only walked ten minutes." Asuna blushed a little and the black-haired girl smiled at her, "If you want to be able to keep up with my training, at least be able to walk for a while."

The red-haired girl, pouted.

"I know this sounds weird, I can fight for a long time, but I can't stand walking or running...I'm really tired now.." Setsuna just sweatdropped and grinned.

"I guess it can't be helped, but just so you know, we're going to have to start running miles."

"O-OH NOOOO !!"

Asuna almost fainted from the shock, but Setsuna just smirked and bent down to whisper to the girl, "You're really tired?"

"...Yes..." Asuna blushed some more.

"Okay. Hold this." Setsuna handed Asuna the fish as she helped the girl to stand. "Now, swing it over your back and carry it." The girl obeyed. "Brace yourself."

"Brace myself for wh--" Before she could finish her sentence, Setsuna picked up Asuna in a piggy-back and steadied herself.

"Wow, you're lighter than I thought." Asuna blushed to her ears from hearing this. "But anyways, let's go." Setsuna readied herself and then started running towards the campsite, Asuna was amazed by how much stamina this girl had, and how fast she could run with herself and the fish. In no time, Setsuna reached the campsite, and set the girl down gently, causing her to snap back to what just happened.

"Th-thank you Setsuna."

"No problem. Just don't mention it." Setsuna grinned mischievously and stuck out her hand towards the girl.

"W-what?" Asuna fidgeted at being started at by this handsome swordsman.

"Can I have the fish back..?"

"O-OH, oh okay. Here." She handed the girl the string of fish and walked over to the sleeping girl next to it blushing. Konoka shifted in her sleep, but woke up a few moments later to the smell of fried fish and sounds of Asuna's grumbling stomach. "Good morning Konoka !" She said in delight, "Come and eat some fish that Setsuna caught." Konoka rubbed her eyes to register the image in her mind. Blushing Asuna, check. Fried fish, check. Handsome Setsuna cooking the fish, check. She got up and walked over to the two while eyeing the fish like she hadn't eaten anything in weeks. Both girls caught this of course and handed her some fish wrapped in a fairly large leaf.

"Good morning Princess." Setsuna said while grinning, "I guess you're starving right?" Konoka nodded. "Well, eat up, there's a lot more where that came from." They both smirked at each other while Konoka took her seat in between Asuna and Setsuna.

"So what have _you_ two been doing while I was sleeping?" Said the Sleeping Beauty. (Yes, redundancy, oh well.)

"Well, I was out training to catch some breakfast, when I heard this rustling in the bushes, and then saw a certain _someone_ jump out and try to attack me, but failed." Asuna blushed a familiar shade of dark red while Setsuna just ignored it and smirked. "But anyways, I decided to train this certain _someone_ in some kendo, and running if need be." Asuna coughed and almost gagged on her fish.

"That's great news Asuna !! Thank you for helping her Setsuna." Konoka ran over to Asuna and hugged her.

"A-ASUNA, YOU'RE CHOKING !" Asuna thought to herself, _"No shit sherlock." _Setsuna just sighed and performed the Heimlich Maneuver on the gagging girl, which ended with Asuna catching her breath while on the floor, Konoka patting her back gently, and Setsuna by the fire eating her fish, sweatdropping also that is.

_"We've only known each other for a week and we act almost like family..." _Setsuna thought to herself still eating her fish.

* * *

_--__About two days ago__--_

"Asuna, I found your ojou-sama." Setsuna said while gripping Konoka's wrist and heading towards the red-haired female. Konokahad red eyes and was sniffling uncontrollably while Asuna was finishing off an oncoming bandit.

"Konoka !" Asuna said as she dropped her gigantic sword and tackled her 'ojou-sama' into a hug. "Are you okay?" She asked, very concerned.

Konoka nodded and managed to squeak out, "I'm fine, but I don't know if you keep on squeezing the living daylights out of me..." Asuna let go immediately and apologized repeatedly and bowing her head. Setsuna just smiled and continued to strike the bandits coming near the group and letting the two be alone for a bit. "Asuna, I have to thank you Setsuna for being there with me..and you too. So thank you, Asuna, Setsuna." Asuna nodded, and Setsuna just winked at her.

After a couple of amateur fights from the enemy, the young black-haired girl had enough, and wanted to go out with a bang. So then, she readied herself and chanted a spell, "**Raimeiken, Thunderclap Sword.**" Within a few milliseconds, lightning energy infused into her sword, causing it to glow and light yellow. She smirked and said, "Get ready to die imbeciles." With that, she struck the ground towards the bandit lurking town entrace, causing the earth to split in two, with lightning bolts shooting up from the ground. Bandits everywhere were shot up in the sky and fell to the ground with a thud. "No mercy for the merciless." Was all she muttered when wiped Yuunagi clean and with a _swish_, she put it back in it's sheath.

"W-wow..." Both Konoka and Asuna muttered, awestruck and dumbfounded. An awkward silence lay between the group, that is, until Asuna broke it, by tackling Setsuna, causing the girl to take a few steps back and hold her ground. "That..was...AWESOME SETSUNA !!

Setsuna just blushed, but then said, "It was nothing...I just hate family-killing idiots." Asuna loosened her grip and held her head down.

"I-I'm sorry Setsuna." The black-haired girl tilted her head to the side with a questioning look.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"For your family, they...passed away right..?" Setsuna hesitated, but replied with a nod.

"But it's okay, I'm over them, now I'm moving on, so don't worry about it."

Asuna raised her head a little and said, "Oh okay..."

Setsuna pat her on the back, quite hard actually, causing the girl to lose her balance. "O-oops...sorry.." Konoka started to giggle, then, they all broke out into laughter.

"So now what?" Konoka asked, not really asking a specific person.

Asuna shrugged, Setsuna thought for a few moments, then came up with an idea. "How about we go look for survivors?"

"That's a great idea Setsuna-san !" Konoka chirped out.

"Y-yeah, let's split up?"

Setsuna nodded. "I'll go alone and you can take Konoka, Asuna."

"Are you sure Setsuna?" Asuna asked, while walking towards Konoka.

"Yeah, don't worry about me." She winked at Asuna, causing her to blush slightly. "I have a few tricks up my sleeves." Setsuna took out a few pieces of paper shaped like people, and with a touch of her finger, they came to life. She whispered a few words to them, and they started to take form of a small version of herself, then floating in the air.

"CHIBI-SETSUNA !! KAWAII !!" Konoka practically screamed out while running towards one of the...Chibi-Setsunas. Asuna held her ears, trying to drown out the screaming from Konoka as she was running around screaming 'Chibi-Setsuna, kawaii !'. Setsuna just sweatdropped and make a few dozen more smaller versions of herself.

With a waving motion of her hand, all of the paper clones gathered in front of her, lining up as if to await their master's orders. "Now, I would like you to scout around the town and look for survivors." One of the Chibis raised her hand. "Yes Chibi-san?" "So what if we find enemies?" "Show them no mercy and kill them." Setsuna said rather bluntly, causing the two human girls behind her to tremble slightly in fear. All the Chibis did a battle-cry and started to fly around looking under rubbles and in houses for survivors.

"Wow...that was..."

"Weird."

Setsuna turned around to the duo, "Well, let's go then guys."

A few moments later, one by one, the Chibis came back, holding the hands of slightly injured villagers or just leading some back with a triumphant grin. At around fifteen minutes, almost half of the villagers total were recovered, this was thanks to Eishun-sama building a basement in each house for them to hide in. Then, at around twenty minutes, a sobbing woman was in Konoka's arms, begging her, 'Please save my little girl !'

Konoka reassured her and said that they would find her daughter in no time, Setsuna couldn't bare to watch and called all her Chibis to gather around her.

"Okay, we're missing one more child." Setsuna said while clasping her hand and directing the Chibis. "Are you ready to find her?" The Chibis saluted and said in unison, "Yes, ma'am !" They all flew off to look in places they thought they could have missed.

About two minutes later, there was a faint crying. Setsuna jerked her head in the direction of the noise, having been the only one that heard it, due to her advanced hearing, she started to run towards a burning house in the back of the village, yelling out, "Anyone in there ?!" She could only hear crying, but it was getting louder. Without any regards for her own safety, she jumped in the burning house, wincing as the fire was burning threw her clothing slowly, and coughing while squinting her eyes, moving towards the crying. It was from the basement, but the trapdoor was being blocked by a bookcase.

She unsheathed Yuunagi and struck the shelf, slashing it in half, she kicked it aside and quickly opened the trapdoor, showing a little girl, around the age of possibly eight years old, on her knees looking up at the young swordsman with teary eyes and blackness from the smoke covering her face. Setsuna sheathed Yuunagi to not scare the girl and said to her, "It's going to be okay, I'm here." She said to the small girl and took off her haori (Outer shirt) and covered the girl, then making sure the girl was safe from any smoke or fire, she picked her up bridal style, and jumped out the nearest window crouching in midair and closing her eyes for broken glass. As she was slightly dazed from the contact with the window, she opened her eyes immediately and braced herself for the fall, intending not to get the girl in her arms hurt, she did a twist in the air and landed on her feet gently.

"There, are you okay?" The smaller girl nodded lightly and hugged the older girl around the neck, silently sobbing. Setsuna just smiled and started to walk towards the villagers. The mother of the child got up to her feet quickly and ran to her daughter when Setsuna set her down. The mother and child hugged each other and cried together, Setsuna received her haori as it fell to the ground within a flash. She walked over to Konoka and Asuna as the villagers were in conversations together, to make sure no one was missing, and that they weren't hurt.

Konoka and Asuna saw Setsuna's injuries and just stood there looking at her as if she had grown three heads. "What..?" Setsuna asked while putting on her haori.

"Y-your waist..." Asuna said in disbelief and staring at the girl dumbfoundedly. Setsuna looked down and saw that her shirt was burned at her waist, showing her skin with a gash from the fire across it.

"Don't worry about it, it'll heal up in no time." With that statement, Setsuna put her hand on top of her waist and her hand glowed a bright blue. "There all better." Konoka and Asuna were shocked, there Setsuna was, bleeding on her waist from a gigantic wound, looking like she could collapse and die almost any minute, just put her hand over it and healed it in a matter of two seconds ! Setsuna just started laughing and pat them on the shoulder. "Don't worry guys, I'm fine."

She turned around and beckoned for her Chibis once again. Lining up professionally, the Chibis were in salute position awaiting orders. "Okay guys, you have done a wonderful job, to show my gratitude, you guys are free to party or whatever it is you guys do for ten hours. All of the Chibis' eyes glistened and they all grinned mischieviously, while chanting 'Par-ty, par-ty, par-ty !' Setsuna just sweatdropped and smiled, _"I guess kids will be kids..."_

Konoka blurted out, "I have an idea for the villagers !" Everyone turned away from their conversations and looked at the chocolate-haired girl, making her fidget under the attention, but nonetheless, she continued, "Since our village is...destroyed.. the remaining villagers should go to the neighboring village close to here !" There was a moment of silence, but then the villagers started to murmur out, 'Not a bad idea... We should... They could help us there...'

Asuna clasped her hands together and spoke, "Okay ! Instead of dwelling in the past, let's all go to the neighboring village and hope they can provide us with help." The villagers cheered and started to run back to their houses. "W-where are they going ??"

The red-haired girl asked to the air, Setsuna replied, "Possibly to get their belongings..."

"Oh...yeah, right." Regaining her previous cheerful attitude, Asuna walked over to Konoka and asked her, "Ojou-sama, should we go also ?"

"I guess so, we need a place to stay...and we need money." Konoka skipped towards Setsuna, "Setsuna-san, do you think..." She blushed. "That you can come with us also ?" She blushed even darker, the young swordsman couldn't refuse a girl like Konoka with that cute expression, and just nodded with a reply, "Sure thing."

_-Two hours later-_

Setsuna wiped the cold sweat from her forehead as she panted. She had been digging numerous amounts of holes for the deceased alone for the past hour and a half, (Alone because she didn't want the villagers to be sad and blah blah blah, also because then they would have time to pack) this was her final hole, so she dug out a few more inches, she straightened herself out, and then jumped out of the hole. Looking at it, she nodded and agreed to herself that this was perfect enough, so she walked over to a wooden box that was holding the final body, she looked at the body inside, and remembered back to who he was, Konoka's father.

With a few words of her own, Setsuna placed a flower that was from Konoka to her father inside the coffin, and closed the rectangular box. She lowered it down gently in the hole and stared at it for a couple seconds before grabbing the shovel and proceeding to bury it. Then, taking out a flat wooden piece of wood, she placed in on top of the mound of dirt, and slashed the words 'Eishun Konoe' with her Yuunagi. _"There...now for the gathering and farewells."_ She walked over to where most of the villagers had gathered and informed them that it was time to give their good byes to the deceased, most of the villagers gave their thanks to Setsuna or just nodded. She then walked around the broken village in search of a certain Asuna and Konoka, finding them sitting on a log talking to each other about Konoka's father.

"He'd want for us to move on, right Konoka?"

"Y-yeah you're right..."

"Good..I think that Setsuna's done.."

"Yeah, I am." Setsuna said as she walked in on the two, Asuna was slightly alarmed, _"Speak of the devil..."_

"Let's go and say our good byes to the deceased you guys.."

"Yeah..."

_-After the gathering-_

The trio was leading the group of three dozen or so villagers to the neighboring town about four miles away from the forest end, it took at least two hours to reach the town, exhausting some of the villagers, but were assisted by the Chibis when they offered to help. Finally arriving at the town, the villagers took to their own ways and split from the group, looking for a place to stay and eat. They had money thanks to Konoka and Asuna, Setsuna however, was penniless, but then so was Konoka and Asuna, since they gave away all their money they had from the mansion.

Suggesting a way to get money, Setsuna walked into a bar, and looked at one of the bulletin boards that was hanging from the wall, one peculiar notice caught her eye. It read, 'My name is Ako Izumi, I am in need of a bodyguard for about a month or so. Food and boarding is all I can offer, please, help me. Skills required - Strong enough to take down demons and be afraid of blood.' Setsuna was delighted at coming across this notice, she snatched it off of the board and walked over to the bartender that was washing a few cups, "Excuse me, Mister." The bartender shot a glance at her and resumed his cleaning, this of course pissed off Setsuna. She grabbed the man's shirt collar and dragged him off the table, "I said, excuse me Mister." She said sternly, he was petrified.

"W-what do you want with me ?!" He was cowering in fear of the pissed swordsman.

"I would like to take this job." She said, while pushing the notice in his face.

"O-okay ! Please, just don't hurt me." He started to tear up.

Setsuna just scoffed and walked out the door holding the notice. _"Hmph, crybaby."_

Walking over to a bench where Konoka and Asuna were sitting, she showed the notice to the two, "I found a place to stay for a while." Asuna grabbed the notice and read it along side Konoka, they both smiled and said, "Yay, go Setsuna !" With that, they all decided to pay this girl a visit, and went to go buy some supplies before they took off.

-_Not part of the flashback, but in a tea shop overlooking the town-_

"Well, that was quite an interesting show, was it not Chachamaru?" Sipping her tea nonchalantly.

"It was Master."

"That black-haired swordsman, there is something in her blood that fascinates me."

"What is it Master?"

"Crow Demon Blood...and a human." Blond, smooth hair flowing in the breeze from the open windows, bright blue eyes piercing the atmosphere, and an evil smile from the owner to top it off. "Shall we pay her a visit some day?"

"As you wish Master."

--_End of flashback--_

* * *

"Setsuna are you there? Helloooo.." The girl awoke from her thoughts.

"Yes Konoka?" The chocolate-haired girl smiled, then poked the dazed swordsman on the nose.

"Don't daydream when you're eating, silly." Both girls smiled as Setsuna continued to finish the fish she was holding.

"Whatever you say."

* * *

Yay, chapter 3 is up, sorry for the wait. :D Anyways, I got a new charger, yay!

Setsuna : Get back to topic will ya?

Me : Ah, yes, right. Thanks a lot for the reviews, and please continue to review for my writer's ego. Just kidding about the last part.

Setsuna : Don't get cocky, idiot.

Me : What the fuck did you just call me?

Setsuna : Oh...shit...

Me : -chases Setsuna with Yuunagi- DON'T EVER CALL ME COCKY !!

Konoka & Asuna : Wow...Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned...

_-Half an hour later-_

Me : -panting while running stupidly from the exhaustion- **God** -pant- **dammit...**-pant- **Why did I** -pant- **have to** -pant- **make that girl** **so** -pant- **damn strong...?** -collapse and twitches-

Setsuna : Ha ha. -points and laughs-

Konoka : -bonks Setsuna on the head- Don't be mean Set-chan, but anways, don't forget to review !

Asuna : -nudges reader to the review button

Me: Panting and dying.

Setsuna: Ha ha.


End file.
